


"I don't want to kiss strangers"

by MyrrahMiss



Series: Love is no walk in the park [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aro!Tsukishima, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrahMiss/pseuds/MyrrahMiss
Summary: “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretend that they’re you”Tetsurou loves Kei.Kei doesn't love.But they try to function.





	"I don't want to kiss strangers"

**Author's Note:**

> Coming from the prompt "I can't keep kissing strangers and pretend that they're you" 
> 
> Maybe I wrote it the way I wish it could be.

“I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretend that they’re you”

The words makes Kei turns his head toward their source. It’s not like he doesn’t know it’s Tetsurou that has been sitting next to him for the past two hours, watching another season of Game of Throne, not like they haven’t seen it twice already. 

Even with such important words, the raven did not turn his head like Kei did, he looked so focused on the screen and the blond is sure that he’s trying to disappear into it, as if like this he could get _his_ attention.

“Then just stop, you don’t need my permission or something” 

He doesn’t even bother to act like he cares. But the problem is that he does care. A lot. The real problem is that no matter how much he cares, there’s nothing he can do for him. He tried everything and all he can do for now is let time pass by, hoping one day his heart will realize that it can let him love people. 

“I don’t want to kiss strangers” 

The same way Kei doesn’t want to feel that way about Testurou. He doesn’t want to feel like it would do him nothing. He wants to care, to need. He wants to love.  
But Kei never fall in love, no matter how much he wants to fall in love with the human being next to him, he can’t. He would sell his soul to fall in love with someone. Even more for that someone to be Testurou but he would do with about anyone right now. Just a proof that he has something else than a cold stone for a heart.

“You know Keiji and Koutarou said that…”

“It won’t change the fact that I will imagine you”

“I know”

No one around them understand, so they don’t try to explain anymore. Kei knows Tetsurou loves him. Testurou knows Kei’s heart doesn’t let him love. And the raven can slowly see how it’s destroying him inside. They’re living together, as roommates, they let people think what they want about it. In this space they have no secret for each other, because they want the other to know that they care about each other. Even if it means being honest about their feelings for each other. 

Being honest on the fact that Tetsurou would jump of a bridge if Kei asked him to.  
Being honest on the fact that Kei cry at night as he wish he could be in love with Tetsurou.

He’s really trying but the worst part is that he knows Testurou won’t ever leave him unless he ask him to. 

“Can I hug you ?”

Not even bothering himself with answering the question, the blond settled in the other’s arms, his head on his shoulder. 

Sure they were dysfunctional and they didn’t felt the same for each other, but they both knew that they needed the other to function, to go through life.

So they stayed together.


End file.
